Martinique
by anymefreakazoyd
Summary: The girls along with Ryou, Keiichiro, and Tasuku went on a long vacation to the Martinique. Feelings are told and proposal happened. RI, BT, KZ. CHAPTER 2 IS UP, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE EVERYDAY.
1. The Newz

**Martinique**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMM or the characters.

**Summary:** The girls along with Ryou, Keiichiro, and Tasuku went on a long vacation to the Martinique. Feelings are told and proposal happened. RI, BT, KZ.

Chapter 1: The newz

The day at the café had eventually came to an end. Ichigo, Mint, Retasu, and Zakuro sat at one of the café tables, while Berii, Ringo, Purin and Tasuku sat at another opposite them.

Ichigo: The world is once again safe. Now we can finally live in peace.

Mint: Thanks to us.

Retasu: What do you think will happen to us now?

Berii: I dunno.

Zakuro: Well, we still work here, so we will still see each other.

Purin: For sure.

Ringo: You know what would be totally kool, all of us going on a very long vacation.

Keiichiro: (coming out of the kitchen with Ryou) That's not a bad idea.

Ryou: (crossing his arms) Since you guys successfully save the world, Keiichiro and I think it's about time we gave you our thanks.

Ichigo: Which is?

Ryou: Taking you all on a vacation and it's on us.

Ichigo: (suddenly hyper) Really!

Ryou: Yeah, baka strawberry.

Ichigo: (glaring at him) Would you quit calling me a baka.

Ryou: (now teasing her) But you look so cute when you are angry.

Everyone just laugh at them, while Ichigo blush at what he said.

Keiichiro: Ok, you girls and Tasuku should go home now and pack, we leave tomorrow morning.

Retasu: (slightly blushing, it was no secret everyone knew she has a crush on Ryou, except Ryou who only had eyes for someone who is already taken and Ichigo) Umm... Shirogane, what time do we leave tomorrow?

Ryou: 7:00am, you all should meet here around 5:15, the shuttle will be here at 5:30am.

Ichigo: Shirogane, you expect us to go home and pack and be at the café tomorrow for 5:15am.

Ryou: (smirking) Exactly.

Mint: Ichigo chan, if you are so worried about being late, why don't you ask Shirogane san to come and pick you up.

Ichigo: No way, I should be able to be here on time.

Keiichiro: That's not a bad idea.

Ichigo: But...

Keiichiro: Ichigo san, if you are late tomorrow, we will leave without you.

Ichigo: But... I... uh... fine.

The girls and Tasuku went and packed their things for the trip, Ichigo was at her house packing and decided to call her boyfriend and tell him about the trip.

Ichigo: Hello, is Aoyama Masaya there?

Masaya; Speaking.

Ichigo: (blushing) Aoyama kun, it Ichigo, how are you doing?

Masaya: Good, and you?

Ichigo: Same. Aoyama kun, guess what, Shirogane and Akasaka san are taking the girls, Tasuku and me on a trip. I wish you were here, and then you could have come with us.

Masaya: You are too sweet, have fun with everyone. Call me when you can. I love you, bye.

Ichigo: Love you too, bye.

After talking to Masaya, she finished her packing and then went to bed forgetting to set her alarm. The next day she heard someone calling her name, the voice was so close and sound familiar.

Ryou: (shaking her shoulder) Baka strawberry, you have to get up now.

Ichigo: One more min... baka... strawberry? (She opened her eyes and saw Ryou in her face) Kyah! Shirogane! What are you doing here?

Ryou: (smiling) Hey.

Ichigo: (angry at him for coming in her room, uninvited) Don't you ever knock!

Ryou: I did, three times. Then your mom told me, that I should just come in and wake you up.

Ichigo: (claming down) Ok, you can go downstairs now, I will be there in five minutes.

Ryou went downstairs and then Ichigo went and took a shower, combed her hair and brushed her teeth. She went into her room to change and them came back out with a black top with 'love' written on it in pink and a white mini skirt.

Ichigo: I am all ready.

Ryou: (standing up and looking at her) Wow, you look... hot.

Ichigo: (blushing) Umm... thanks.

Ichigo and Ryou walked back to the café, Ryou was carrying her suitcase, which of course was pink. They arrived at the café around 4:50am.

Mint: Ichigo chan, you made it. Why is your face all red?

Ichigo: Umm... n-nothing.

Purin: (all hyper) I know, I know, she and Shirogane onii san finally confess their feeling to each other.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, Ryou and Ichigo blushed like a tomato and Retasu was standing there, jealous, she put on a fake smile, so no one will know. Finally it was 5:30am and the shuttle came and picked everyone up. The arrived at the airport at 6:30am and went straight to boarding.

Ichigo: (before entering the plane) Good-bye Tokyo, I will miss thee.

**Here is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it very much. Remember to review, feedbacks are welcome please, no flames.**


	2. The Plane Ride

**Martinique**

Hello, everyone, it's the one and only anymefreakazoyd, so, did you guys enjoyed the first chapter, it so that is great, well, here is chapter two.

**Chapter 2:** The plane ride

The ten of them entered the plane, their seats were in the first class and it was rows 1 and 2. There were five seats on boat side, on the right starting from the window was: Ichigo, Ryou, Retasu, Ringo, and Purin, and on the other side starting from the window was: Berii, Tasuku, Keiichiro, Zakuro, and Mint. The plane finally took off when everyone was seated.

Ichigo: (thinking) Does Shirogane had to be seated next to me?

Ryou: (thinking) My kawaii strawberry is sitting next to mew, now to torment her all the way.

Retasu: (thinking) I am sitting next to Shirogane, yippie, but why does Ichigo have to be seated next to him, he is going to pay attention only to her.

Ichigo: (looking out the window) Hmm... strange?

Ryou: What is?

Ichigo: (looking at him) Whenever I am above ground level I get the jibbies, and now that we are how many feet above ground, and I am not getting the jibbies.

Ryou: Baka, people don't get the jibbies when they are inside a plane and above the ground.

Ichigo: (dumbfounded) Oh...

Mint: (thinking) I am sitting next to onee sama, how kool is that?

Tasuku notice that Berii looked like she was in a trance.

Tasuku: (waving his hands in front of her face) Earth to Berii, do you read me?

Berii: (coming back to reality) Huh... what?

Tasuku: You feeling ok?

Berii: (smiling) Yeah.

Ichigo: Damn, I should I have brought my I-pod with me.

Ryou hearing what she just said, took out his I-pod to make her jealous; his I-pod color was the color of the rainbow.

Ichigo: (surprised) You have an I-pod can I borrow it, please.

Ryou: Sure, why not?

Ichigo: Really.

Ryou: No, (laughing)

Purin: Ringo chan, do you want to plat Tic Tac Toe?

Ringo: Sure, I want to be 'x'.

Purin: Ok then I will be 'o'.

Ichigo: (pointing somewhere) Shirogane, look over there.

Ryou: (looking where she pointed) Huh?

When he looked she snatched his I-pod from his grasp.

Ichigo: Fool ya.

Ryou: (sarcastic tone) Very cute.

Retasu: (thinking) Oh Shirogane, I wish you would tease me the way you tease her.

Ryou: (realized that Retasu is very quiet) What book are you reading?

Retasu: (slightly blushing) Uh... 'Dreams do come through'.

Ryou: (smiling) You like romance, huh?

Retasu: (nodded and smile) Yeah.

The flight attendants came with food and beverages. They had sub: Chicken, beef, and veggie and for drinks they had: coke, sprite, apple juice, and orange juice. Everyone had their sub and drinks and began eating.

Ichigo picked up her apple juice, about to drink it, when the plane flew through some turbulence, making her spill her juice in Ryou's face.

Ichigo: (covering her mouth) Omigosh Shirogane, I am sorry.

Ryou: You can be a nuisance sometimes, you know that.

Ichigo apologized again and then offered to wipe his face, she leaned over and whipped his face, there was another turbulence and it made her lock lips with him. Everyone gasped at the scene and Retasu sat there feeling her heart shattering into pieces.

Ichigo: (pulling away from him and turning the other way, blushing) Sorry about that.

Ryou: (turning the other way, blushing) N-no problem.

Retasu: (thinking, BTW, she is super pissed) Ichigo chan, how could you, I know it was an accident, but did you had to lock lips with him for that long.

Five hours has pass since they left Tokyo, everyone was asleep except for Retasu, she looked around, then at Ryou, he looks so cute when he is asleep. She moved her face closer to him while blushing ready to kiss him, he stirred a little and she pulled back. Ichigo braced against his shoulders and Ryou eventually rested his head on hers. Flames of hatred was all you could see in Retasu's eye.

Retasu: (whispering) I will get you for this, Ichigo chan, if it's the last thing I do.

Purin woke up a couple minutes later and saw Ryou and Ichigo in their cute position. She took a picture of them, so she could embarrass them later with.

Three hours later the plane landed in Martinique, everyone was awake, they got off the plane and headed to their destination.

Ichigo: (inhaling Martinique's fresh air) Fresh air at last.

The gang caught a shuttle and it took them to their destination. They arrived at this house, actually it's more like a mansion, it was beside the beach. Everyone was in awe, except for Ryou who have seen better.

**_Phew, _I am finally finished chapter 2; tell me what you think in a review.**


End file.
